Ein Abend in der Kneipe
by Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin
Summary: Draco langweilt sich in einer Muggelkneipe. Harry wird seine Rettung. Und welche Rolle spielt Dracos Zauberstab? Lest selbst


Hallo Leute!

Da bin ich mal wieder. Schon wieder nerve ich euch mit einer sehr kurzen Geschichte. Die Idee dazu ist mir gekommen, als ich saumüde mit ner wahnsinnigen Blase unterm Fuß mit Freunden in der Kneipe war. Ich würde mich über Kritik ( oder vielleicht auch Lob ;-) ) sehr freuen.

Bis dann Blaise

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir nur für meine Handlung ausgeborgt.

Parings: Harry/ Draco, Blaise / Pansy, Hermine / Ron

Warnung: wer was gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen hat soll das einfach nicht lesen.

Ein Abend in der Kneipe

„ Na das kann ja ein heiterer Abend werden." Überlegte Draco schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt stand er schon geschlagene zehn Minuten an diesem Tisch und keiner wollte sich um ihn kümmern. Blaise stand zwar direkt neben ihm, schien ihn aber nicht zu bemerken. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich mit Pansy zu unterhalten.

„ Ok, Unterhaltung kann man das eigentlich nicht mehr nennen." Dachte Draco als er zu seinen beiden Freunden sah.

Blaise beugte sich gerade wieder zu dem Mädchen, sodass sein Mund fast ihr Ohr berührte. Trotzdem musste er schreien, damit Pansy etwas verstand. Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinter die Ohren und näherte sich nun mit ihrem Mund dem Ohr ihres Gesprächpartners.

Draco konnte das Knistern zwischen den Beiden förmlich spüren. Und obwohl er nur knapp einen Meter neben ihnen stand, konnte er nicht erkennen, ob sie nun redete oder mit ihren Lippen schon Blaise´s Haar berührte. Aber das war ihm egal.

Er griff nach seiner Colaflasche und saugte energisch am Strohhalm.

„ Wenigstens ist die Musik gut. Laut aber gut. Wen ich doch nur nicht so müde wäre. Vielleicht hätte ich mich heute Nachmittag etwas hinlegen sollen. Aber dann hätte ich nicht zum Quidditchplatz gekonnt um beim Training zu spionieren." Draco fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Er war seit gut 16 Stunden auf den Beinen und stand nun in dieser Muggelkneipe.

Er hatte sich sowieso nur von Blaise breitschlagen lassen. Im Moment hatte er nur den Grund vergessen warum er mitgekommen war.

„ Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Weil ich Blaise mag. Aber weshalb sonst? Weil diese Kneipe was anderes wie die drei Besen oder der Eberkopf ist. Weil hier schon fast die ganze Schule mal war. Aber im Moment wäre ich trotzdem lieber in meinem Bett."

„ Hey Dray! Lächeln." Unterbrach Pansy seine Gedanken und schob grinsend seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Draco musste, gegen seinen Willen, lachen.

„ Na also" freute sich das Slytherinmädchen. Doch als Dray sich ihr näherte um sie etwas zu fragen, hatte sie sich schon wieder tanzend zu Blaise umgedreht.

„ Na toll. Jetzt steh´ ich hier wie so´ n Idiot. Wenn mich jetzt jemand so sehen würde. Ich würde zum Gespött der ganzen Schule." Er schnappte sich wieder seine Flasche.

Dann kam ein Lied, das er kannte, und er sang mit. Hier konnte er lauthals mitsingen. Durch die Musik hörte ihn ja eh keiner. Er verstand ja noch nicht mal Blaise, der ihn wohl gerade angesprochen hatte. Er beugte sich vor, damit sein bester Freund ihm ins Ohr schreien konnte.

„ Schau´ mal da drüben. Hermine und Ron sind da." „ Doch Harry kann ich nirgends entdecken." Fuhr Blaise fort, als er Dracos fragenden Blick sah.

„ Was habt ihr denn zu tuscheln?" schob Pansy sich - mit einem Cocktail in der Hand – zwischen die Beiden.

„ Ich hab unserem lieben Draco nur gerade gesagt, dass noch ein paar Mitschüler hier sind."

„ Wer denn?" Pansy drehte sich um und verschluckte sich fast.

„ Das glaube ich nicht. Das goldene Trio..."

„ Mensch Pansy, kannst du nicht zählen? Das sind nur zwei." Blaise tippte ihr neckend an die Stirn und vor lachen kippte sie fast das Getränk über ihren Schwarm.

„ Harry ist nicht dabei." Erklärte er ihr, obwohl sie das auch selbst sehen konnte.

„Zum Glück." Antwortete Draco mechanisch und bestellte sich schnell eine neue Cola, als der Kellner gerade mal wieder vorbei kam. Er hatte zwar noch zu Trinken aber er hatte erkannt, dass bei diesem Gedränge eine rechtzeitige Bestellung wichtig war, wenn man nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen wollte.

Sie hatten für die zehn Meter vom Eingang bis zu ihrem Tisch schon gut fünf Minuten gebraucht, da sie sich durch Grüppchen kämpfen mussten, Zigaretten auswichen oder sich einen Weg „ schubsen" mussten.

Pansy war sogar fast eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen, als sie zum Klo ging. Lauthals hatte sie sich über die Schlange vor der Damentoilette aufgeregt.

Da hatten die Jungs es doch wesentlich besser.

Draco war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er begann mit einem Bierdeckel zu kreiseln und gar nicht merkte, wie sein Blick grob in die Richtung der Gryffindors wanderte. Als er gerade wieder an seinem Strohhalm nuckelte und sich überlegte, ob er nicht lieber doch schon nach Hause gehen sollte, geschah es.

Harry war doch da. Draco sah ihn und verschluckte sich erst einmal. Er hatte Harrys Kopf in der Menge gesehen. Scheinbar wollte der Gryffindor sich seinen Weg zur Toilette bahnen. Draco spürte, dass er auch dorthin sollte.

So sagte er Blaise kurz Bescheid.

„ Vielleicht kann ich Potter ja irgendeine Gemeinheit entgegenschleudern." Dachte er und zog los.

Vor der Tür zur Treppe, über die es hinunter zur Toilette ging, wurde er unsanft angerempelt. Als er sich zu der Person umwandte stockte ihm der Atem.

„ Na wer auch sonst. Typisch Potter!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Noch bevor er loskeifen konnte begann Harry: „ Nabend Malfoy. Auch hier? Anstandswauwau für Pansy und Blaise? Ist das nicht langweilig? Zur Not kannste gern rüber kommen." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen drängte er sich an zwei kichernden Mädels vorbei und schritt die Treppe hinunter.

Er ließ einen sehr verwirrten Draco zurück.

„ Hmm was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl? Wütend bin ich nicht. Komisch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte das Kribbeln im Bauch.

Gedankenverloren stieg er nun auch in den Keller. Doch Harry sah er nicht mehr. Erst als er wieder bei seinen Freunden war, hatte er den Gryffindor wieder im Blickfeld.

„ Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Seit wann will der mich in seiner Nähe haben?"

Draco war über seine eigenen Gedanken erstaunt.

„ Wieso beschäftigt mich das jetzt so? Warum denke ich über Potters Worte überhaupt nach?" Draco blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Er erschrak heftig, als ihn jemand auf die Schulter schlug.

„ Ey Mann, wir sind mal kurz raus an die frische Luft. Mit dir ist ja eh nicht viel anzufangen." Sprach Blaise und schon war er mit Pansy in der Menge verschwunden.

„ Na klasse. Lasst mich doch alle alleine!" schimpfte er los. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen.

„Dann könnte Blaise nachher seinen Kram suchen und sich mit richtig schlechtem Gewissen schämen." Dracos Miene hellte sich auf. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass dieser Plan unmöglich war.

„ Warum habe ich auch diese enge Hose angezogen? So musste Blaise meinen Zauberstab einstecken. Und ich kann nicht disapparieren."

Seine Laune sank und beinahe wütend griff er nach Blaise´ s Getränk und leerte es in einem Zug.

„... Zur Not kannst du rüberkommen..." hallte Harry´ s Stimme durch den Kopf des Blonden.

Draco war so verzweifelt und überlegte dies ernsthaft: „ Wenn ich geh´ hab´ ich wenigstens wen zum reden. Und wenn ich mich nur mit ihm streite. Das macht immer so viel Spaß."

Das unbekannte Kribbeln kam mächtig zurück. Draco blickte zu den anderen. Do zu seiner Enttäuschung war Harry nicht zu sehen. Er entdeckte nur Mine und Ron, die sich gerade sehr innig küssten und im Takt der Musik hin und her wackelten.

„ Super. Die haben ihren Spaß und was ist mit mir? Ich will auch tanzen." maulte er vor sich hin.

In dem Moment berührte ihn jemand am Rücken. Aber Draco drehte sich nicht um. In diesem Gedränge war es normal, dass man andere streifte, schubste oder versehentlich trat.

Pansy war mit ihrem Armband schon an einem Muggel hängen geblieben. Blaise hatte den Jungen fast mit Blicken erdolcht, als der mit Pansy geflirtet hatte und ihr sogar ein Getränk spendiert hatte.

Draco war froh gewesen, dass Blaise hier keine Flüche verwenden durfte.

Als die Berührung allerdings intensiver wurde, zog Draco verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch er wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Er beschloss, es einfach zu genießen. Er fühlte sich in den letzten Wochen, seit Blaise von Pansy schwärmte und Greg und Vince sich Freundinnen geangelt hatten, so einsam.

Ihm fehlte Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Kurzum: er wollte geliebt werden. Einen Freund haben.

Draco hatte schon sehr früh herausgefunden, dass er auf Jungs stand. Nach anfänglichem Schock war es kein Problem mehr für ihn ( oder seine Eltern).

Als der andere, der seinen Hintern so unverschämt – wie Draco fand- an den Blonden drückte, sich zu bewegen begann, entfuhr Draco ein leises Keuchen.

Er spürte, wie der Andere sich sachte, zum Rhythmus der Musik, in den Hüften wiegte und somit immer wieder Dracos Po streifte.

Zuerst unbewusst doch dann deutlicher begann nun auch Draco seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss den Augenblick.

Das Lied, der Duft, die Berührungen... Alles brannte sich ihm ein und schwemmte ihn beinah hinfort.

Der Körperkontakt zeigte schon erste Wirkung. Draco überlegte, ob er sich umdrehen sollte.

„ Doch will ich wirklich wissen, wer das ist? Vielleicht gefällt er mir ja gar nicht? Oder schlimmer, es ist ein Mädchen." Überlegte der Slytherin.

Doch alle Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, als der Unbekannte sich plötzlich umdrehte. Draco spürte durch seine dünne Stoffhose, wie der Andere sein Becken an seinem Po rieb. Es bleib ihm nicht verborgen, dass dies alles den Anderen auch nicht kalt ließ. Er spürte deutlich dessen große, harte Erregung. Auch spürte er den Atem in seinem Nacken. Es prickelte und er bekam dort sofort eine Gänsehaut.

Als sich eine Hand an Dracos Hüfte legte, stöhnte er auf. Doch die Hand blieb nicht dort. Sie ging auf Wanderschaft und rutschte immer tiefer bis sie Dracos kleinen, festen Po erreicht hatte.

Das war doch zu viel für Draco. Er musste wissen, wer ihn so schnell fast um den Verstand brachte. Doch als er nach der Hand greifen wollte um den Unbekannten zu sich heranzuziehen und ihn an zu sehen, verschwand diese. Auch der Körperkontakt wurde abgebrochen.

Draco hatte allerdings nicht die Zeit sich zu wundern oder sich gar umzudrehen. Sekundenbruchteile später standen Blaise und Pansy vor ihm.

Draco grinste sie an und sagte etwas heiser: „ Na, wie war´ s draußen?"

„ Alles ok?" fügte er hinzu, als er Blaise´ s überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„ Mit uns schon. Aber was wollte Sankt Potter denn von dir?" fragte er direkt heraus.

Dem Blonden wurde es heiß.

„ Bedeutet das, dass mein Unbekannter gar nicht so unbekannt ist wie ich dachte?" überlegte er.

„ Wieso?"

„ Der stand doch direkt hinter dir. Was hat er gesagt?" mischte Pansy sich ein und Dray entdeckte erstaunt, dass sie Blaise´ s Hand hielt.

„ Nix. Wollte mich bloß ärgern. Ihr kennt ihn ja. Übrigens Glückwunsch." Hierbei nickte er ihnen zu und nahm seine Cola.

„ Dachte schon der hätte dich belästigt. Dann hätte ich mir echt Vorwürfe gemacht dich allein gelassen zu haben."

„ Ach quatsch nicht, mit dem wäre ich schon fertig geworden." Antwortete Dray seinem Kumpel.

„ Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir Drei jetzt gehen?" wollte Blaise wissen und sah den Blonden mit einem Dackelblick an.

„ Alter, das zieht bei mir nicht. Das weißt du genau. Aber warum geht ihr nicht schon vor? Ich bleibe noch was hier." Schlug er vor und flüsterte Blaise ein: „Ich hab da was im Auge." Ins Ohr. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste, schlug seinem Freund ermunternd auf die Schulter und verließ mit Pansy die Kneipe.

Draco blickte ihnen kurz hinterher. Dann lehnte er sich lässig gegen die Wand und blickte zu Harry.

Dieser blickte leicht schuldbewusst zurück und grinste schief.

Es kribbelte in Dracos Bauch und nun konnte er es einordnen.

„ Oh mein Gott ich bin in Potter verknallt!" als dieser Gedanke eingerastet war, musste er erst mal einen Schluck trinken.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und bedeutete Harry durch Kopfnicken, dass er mit ihm nach draußen kommen sollte.

Harry folgte sofort. Hermine und Ron bekamen eh nichts mehr mit. Als Draco durch die Tür trat fröstelte ihn. Nicht nur wegen der kalten Luft sondern auch, weil er Harry direkt hinter sich spürte. Vor der Kneipe setzte er sich auf eine Fensterbank und blickte den Gryffindor neugierig an.

„ Also, ich weiß nicht ob wir..." begann Draco. Doch Harry legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn zum schweigen.

„ Wir werden sehen ob etwas und wen ja, was daraus wird."

Grinsend stützte er sich links und rechts am Fensterrahmen ab. Der Slytherin bemerkte zu spät, dass es nun kein Entkommen mehr gab. Draco sah, wie der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen immer näher kam. Er war verzaubert von den schön geschwungenen Lippen. Sie waren so weich, als sie sich jetzt auf seine legten und Harrys Zungenspitze um Einlass bat. Als Draco seine Lippen leicht öffnete spürte er, dass dies die Erfüllung seiner Träume war.

Dieser Junge war der Richtige. Auch wenn er HARRY POTTER hieß.

Draco ließ seine Hände über den muskulösen Rücken wandern. An Harrys Hosenbund hielt er an. Er zögerte.

Doch Harry raunte ihm ins Ohr: „ Mach was du willst mit mir. Ich liebe dich. Auch wenn du Morgen nichts mehr von mir wissen willst. Schenke mir eine schöne Nacht."

Das ließ Dray sich nicht zweimal sagen. Seine Hände kneteten Harrys wohlgeformten Knackpo durch.

Auch Harry ließ seine Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gehen.

Er strich sanft über Dracos Brust.

Wie der Gryffindor die Hände unter das Shirt geschoben hatte konnte Draco nicht sagen. Sie stöhnten gerade in einen weiteren Zungenkuss, als sie rüde unterbrochen wurden.

„ Ey! Treibt´s woanders! Wir wollen nicht in Verruf kommen." Der Türsteher hatte sie entdeckt.

Draco wollte den Muggel verfluchen und griff in seine Tasche. Doch er fand keinen Zauberstab. Jetzt erst dämmerte es ihm.

„ Was hast du?" fragte Harry, als er Dracos besorgten Blick sah.

„ Blaise hat meinen Zauberstab mitgenommen. Ich sitze jetzt hier fest."

„ Aber das ist doch kein Problem. Ich nehme dich einfach mit zu mir."

„ Zu dir? In euren Schlafraum?" Draco starrte ungläubig.

„ Ja klar. Mein Bett ist groß genug." Grinste der Gryffindor und blickte seinen neuen Freund verlangend an.

„ Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Antwortete der Blonde und hakte sich bei seiner großen Liebe ein.

„ Das könnte ja gar nicht besser sein. Das wird was." Dachten beide und küssten sich glücklich bevor sie, eng aneinander geschmiegt, in den Schatten traten und disapparierten. Es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden, doch Dracos Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen.

ENDE

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich kann weiter hier meinen Schrott verzapfen.

Hoffentlich bis dann Blaise aka Sonja


End file.
